<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baento ala Banri by Ange_Screams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288781">Baento ala Banri</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ange_Screams/pseuds/Ange_Screams'>Ange_Screams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MDSkul Shenanigans: A JuBan Medical School Alternate Universe [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aisai Bento, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Medical School, Banri - Freeform, Banri cooks, Banri how much sugar is coursing through your veins?, Beta Read, Cooking, Filipino Mama Hyodo, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Half-Filipino Hyodos, Juza can cook but it's always SO sweet, Juza's Sweet Tooth, M/M, Mentioned Spider / Tarantula, Pre-Relationship, rivals to friends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:47:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ange_Screams/pseuds/Ange_Screams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Juza isn’t really a newbie when it comes to dorm life. But his mother still insists on sending care packages with a few days of prepped meals and groceries, even in his postgraduate studies. Like, for four years, without fail, Mama Hyodo would send Juza off with a week’s worth of food whenever he visits for the weekend. That streak is broken this week. Will Banri survive the weekend?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyoudou Juuza &amp; Settsu Banri, Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MDSkul Shenanigans: A JuBan Medical School Alternate Universe [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Baento ala Banri</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a heads up, some dialogue will be in Filipino but the translation is right after the sentence. Also, spider is mentioned.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Juza isn’t really a newbie when it comes to dorm life. But his mother still insists on sending care packages with a few days of prepped meals and groceries, even in his postgraduate studies. Like, for four years, without fail, Mama Hyodo would send Juza off with a week’s worth of food whenever he visits for the weekend. That streak is broken this week as his mother explains there was a rush of orders for the coming days. Juza, once again, tells his mother that he’s perfectly capable of making his own meals.</p><p> </p><p><em> " </em> <em> Nak (Son), your cooking skills are okay, but you tend to make everything too sweet. That isn’t very ideal. So, let nanay (mom) make it up to you. I’ll even make some for your roommate." </em></p><p> </p><p>Juza knew that something was wrong when his own mother, someone with an affinity for sweet things, told him that his dishes are too sweet. Unfortunately for her, he still likes it that way. So, she started sending Juza off every weekend he visits with care packages. He was okay with it during his undergraduate days, but he thinks she should stop now that he’s doing his postgraduate studies.</p><p> </p><p>Also, speaking of a roommate. Kumon visited him once when he wasn’t able to spend the weekend at home. That was also the same day Banri just moved into Juza’s dorm (he needs to get used to the fact that it’s “theirs” now). His younger brother may have told their mother how the moment Kumon walked in the room, Banri was pointing a shoe at Juza, who was holding the jar of a preserved pig heart. He deliberately put it out because the frightened expression his new roommate showed when he was eyeing the specimen shelf was amusing. But the moment Kumon went through the threshold, chaos ensued.</p><p> </p><p><em> "SINO KA AT ANONG GINAGAWA MO KAY KUYA?!?!? (WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO NII-CHAN?!?!?)"  </em>Kumon points at Banri and shouts in his heavily accented Filipino, dropping the box he was carrying and grabbing his bat (wherever did that come from, he doesn't know). </p><p> </p><p>Remembering it was a Saturday, he hopes that those bags have no eggs or anything fragile.</p><p> </p><p><em>"WHAT LANGUAGE ARE YOU SPEAKING?!”  </em>Banri shouts back, now pointing the shoe at Kumon. </p><p> </p><p><em>"</em><em>Kumon, itago mo yan. Baka mabasag mo specimens ko," ("Kumon, hide that thing. You might break my specimens,") J</em>uza warns Kumon. Unlike Kumon, his words are not as heavily accented. Used to the language, it seems.</p><p> </p><p><em> "What the heck are you guys talking about?!" </em>a very confused Banri then pointed the shoe back at Juza.</p><p> </p><p><em> "Sino ba kasi yan, Kuya at parang hahampasin ka ng sapatos niya?!" (“Nii-chan, who’s this guy and why does he look like he’s about to smack you with his shoe?!”)</em> Kumon asks his brother, still with a heavy accent, still with his bat ready to swing.</p><p> </p><p><em> "Bagong kasama (New guy)," </em>Juza replies in the same language.</p><p> </p><p><em> "Hello?! Japanese here? We're in Japan? Speak Japanese?!" </em>Banri points the shoe back and forth as he cannot understand a single word they are speaking.</p><p> </p><p><em> "This is Kumon, my younger brother. Kumon, this is Settsu, my new roommate," </em>Juza sighs then replies in the language Banri understands. After hearing the name, Kumon instantly knew who it was.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Settsu? As in the guy from the swimming competitions?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Yeah. That same guy." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "The same guy you beat last year?!" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Yep," </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Oi, I can literally hear you talking shit about me!" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "If you ever cause and trouble for my Nii-chan, you'll get a swing!" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kumon threatens Banri, but he doesn't react. His shoe is also positioned to be weaponized.</p><p> </p><p><em> "Kumon! My jars," </em>Juza sternly says to Kumon.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Just swing that bat, I don't want to look at those jars for more than a second,” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Banri, on the other hand, “encourages” Kumon, but the yonder Hyodo had other plans. Kumon grabs one of the Tupperware containers at the bottom of the shelf, opens it single-handedly, and lets something hairy crawl into his hands.</p><p> </p><p><em> "Terrorize Niichan, or you'll have this crawl when you sleep!"  </em> an adult <em> Brachypelma albopilosum </em> sits comfortably on Kumon’s palm. Banri threw the foot garment immediately towards Kumon.</p><p> </p><p><em> "KEEP THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!" </em> </p><p> </p><p><em> "KUMON YUNG GAGAMBA KO!" (KUMON, MY SPIDER!)  </em>Juza shouts at the same time as Banri, but his voice pierced the air more and everything went quiet. They both looked at Juza. Banri puts down the other shoe he just threw and Kumon then returns the spider to its enclosure.</p><p> </p><p><em> "So, Kumon, what brings you here?" </em> Juza asks once everything has settled down.</p><p> </p><p><em> "Oh yeah! Nay wanted me to deliver the goods. Hehe." </em>Kumon picks up the box once again and hands it over to Juza. Upon opening it, at first he was confused, but now he understands and thanks a certain woman for providing their food every week.</p><p> </p><p>Going back to the problem at hand, that Saturday was the first time they didn’t receive any stock for their pantry, nor did Juza go to their home to fetch some. According to him, he had been advised not to visit home due to the number of orders she had to make. An extra hand was needed, so Kumon volunteered. Juza suggested he help as well, but his mother knows him too well.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Nak, I might run out of ingredients with how much you </em>taste <em>them. Stay there, okay? I’ll send the package once we’re done here. Again, I’m sorry. I’ll make it up to you.” </em></p><p> </p><p>Banri thinks Juza’s mother made the right decision, knowing how much of a sweets vacuum his roommate is. His appearance is seriously the opposite of his palate. He can recall every single time he had something sweet for a meal that is not dessert. </p><p> </p><p>Though, that weekend and the next days were the days he could confirm that “just desserts” should never exist.</p><p> </p><p>Saturday morning, being the early riser that he is, Juza made onigiri. Banri was impressed that Juza could actually cook or make a good-looking onigiri. </p><p> </p><p>That’s the catch though. <em> It only looked good. </em> The onigiri was stuffed to the brim with red bean paste and black sesame.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Dude! Sweet shit for breakfast? I thought you only do that to pancakes. The fuck is this?!” </em> Banri points at his half-eaten onigiri, exposing the reddish paste inside the dish. <em> "And Jesus Christ, there's fuckin' condensed milk too?!" </em></p><p> </p><p><em> “Sugar is good in the morning. Gets the body going,” </em>Juza replies then takes a bite at his onigiri like it’s nothing.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Yeah, but think of the complementing flavors, man! God, this is seriously messed up,” </em> Banri gets up and heads to the kitchen, <em> “Thank goodness there are eggs left. I’ll make a proper meal for myself. Go and eat your sweet stuff, sweets monster.” </em></p><p> </p><p>Juza didn't need to be told that because he was intently reading his textbook while munching on his sweet onigiri. Banri opted for instant stuff the rest of the day, so he dreaded breakfast once he lied down to sleep that night.</p><p> </p><p>Banri woke up to the familiar color of omelets. Though, he learned to be cautious due to yesterday’s breakfast fiasco. The cook was still by their stove, with an apron on, mixing something. Sniffing the air, he finds that it was hot chocolate and… <em> fruit? </em></p><p> </p><p>Banri hopes Juza poured his sweets in that one and not the omelet. Once Juza turned and saw Banri, he invited him to eat already. He was hungry so he dug right in.</p><p> </p><p>Banri was right. He shouldn’t have trusted the appearance of the omelet, or should he call them, <em> mango crepes</em>?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Okay, now what is this abomination and why did you pair it with rice?!”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Mangoes taste nice with rice, what’s the problem with it?”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Banri was already agonizing the next days without the care packages. He can already feel his blood turning into treacle. Thankfully, they were saved by the time Wednesday came. </p><p> </p><p>The honk of a car sounded from the front of their apartment complex right after a phone call. Banri was a bit too excited to eat properly that he followed Juza to fetch the package to see his savior, a five-foot woman looking nothing like Juza. </p><p> </p><p>Juza put her knuckle to his forehead and the woman ruffled his head. It was the very first-time Banri saw that rough profile turn immediately soft. She spotted him at the side and greeted him with that motherly smile of hers. It was then that he realized that woman’s power. </p><p> </p><p>The exchange didn’t last long as Juza spoke in the same language he did when his brother visited him then. Judging by the wave and <em> “Hoping to see you again, Banri-kun!” </em>from the woman, Juza told her about having a class that day.</p><p> </p><p>Once inside, they immediately went to work. By they, he meant him.</p><p> </p><p><em> “You fix the stuff. I’m gonna save this day from the atrocity you just made me eat this morning,” </em>Juza made them another sweet onigiri to which Banri reluctantly finished because he was starving and they totally ran out of things to cook.</p><p> </p><p><em> “There are prepared meals in the box though,” </em>Juza shows the stack of lunch boxes, but Banri waved at them.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Put them in the fridge. We’ll eat them tonight. I’ll cook for now. I can’t risk taking any more sugar. Jeez, I can feel the sugar course through my fucking veins,” </em>Banri says as he goes through the package and grabs his ingredients.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “So what am I? Diabetic?”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You should be with the amount of sugar you eat.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I do get routine checkups and it didn't say anything about me having high blood sugar though…" </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> “You’re an anomaly,” </em>Juza shrugged as continued to arrange their food and Banri started to prepare their lunch—bento boxes.</p><p> </p><p>Bentos are mostly made the day before, but Banri speedran TWO bento boxes in a couple of hours, complete with miso soup, beer batter fried fish (yes, they have beer but it was from Banri’s stock, not from the package), and some <em>actual </em>onigiri. </p><p> </p><p>Once he was finished cooking, he took a bath and got ready for class. They opted to eat at the tables by their college building to avoid being late to Professor Furuichi’s class. </p><p> </p><p>Juza didn’t know what to expect from the contents of the bento boxes. He saw the ingredients and had an idea of the dishes, but he didn’t expect the words “eat shit” artfully sprinkled on his rice with what seemed to be furikake.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “The heck, Settsu,”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Banri just smirked and replied.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Eat shit, Hyodo. But that thing ain't shit, mind you.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Juza picks up the onigiri first and takes a bite. His eyes widened at the sweet flavor that compliments the saltiness of the rice and seaweed. He can’t help but speak out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “... S’good.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Damn straight. That’s how you make a sweet onigiri.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “...nks…" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Juza can’t help but smile at Banri’s consideration for his palate. He happily nibbles on the onigiri and savors its sweetness, the total opposite of his companion’s bitter expression as he looks at his cellphone screen.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally had time to update. lkjsadhfg. I wanted to include more Hyodos so, Mama Hyodo! Also, I HC her as a Filipino, thus Jap-Pinoy (Japanese-Pinoy) HyodoBros.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>